


Magick Grey-An Eagle's Journal (Year 1)

by ashtree3713



Series: Magik: Grey [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bad Decisions, Bronze Trio, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Shenanigans, Smart Lance (Voltron), confused arthur weasley, harry is lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtree3713/pseuds/ashtree3713
Summary: Lancelot McClain was just a boy from Cuba who wanted to touch the stars but fate had different plans. What happens when Lance McClain has a huge secret? When there's an evil teacher, a few assholes, a manipulative old coot, and danger around every corner, all Lance wants to do is survive the year with good grades. Is that too much to ask for?!In which, Lance McClain is actually Hadrian Altair Potter, smarter than he seems, and very underestimated.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve adopted this from Storm_Buji. Think of Magick: Grey – Eagles and Ravens as a prologue/summary of sorts. This is a Harry Potter/Voltron crossover where Lance is Harry and it’ll cover all the years at Hogwarts and then his adventures/misadventures in space. Anyway, disclaimer time, I don’t own Voltron or Harry Potter. Dreamworks and J. K. Rowling are to thank for these masterpieces. I’m only having fun with them.
> 
> Hadrian's/Lance's thoughts: italics  
Edan: 'italics'  
Parseltongue: ~words

I was sitting at the kitchen table with my older siblings and my parents. It was a normal morning for us, laughter, jokes, and chatter were all going around but I knew this morning would change everything for me. It was my birthday, July 28th, which may not seem like a big deal but you see, I was not in fact Lancelot Charles McClain, I was Hadrian Altair Potter, heir to the Potter family.

When I was six a woman with long curly dark brown hair and deep acidic green eyes came to talk with me and my family, the McClain’s. I knew from the start. I knew why she was here. The woman, Lady Magick as she introduced herself as, told us the story of my origins. How I was left on the doorstep of my horrible Aunt and Uncle and was left in their “care” for a week before she saved me and brought me to the McClain’s. I remember sitting on the couch, emotionless, as I watched my Mama and Papa beg me not to hate them or be mad at them for not telling me sooner. _Why would I be mad? They love me and care for me as one of their own. Even if sometimes my appearance…doesn’t match theirs. _

Sometimes I would wake up from a nightmare, the same nightmare every time. Crying, red hair, a dark cloak, screaming, a green flash of light, and maniacal laughter. After this nightmare, my appearance would be different. Acidic green eyes, slightly tan skin, spiky black hair that stood up in every direction, and lightning bolt scar on my forehead. After a few minutes my appearance would change back into the familiar dark blue eyes, short brown hair, warm mocha skin, and scar free face that I had grown up with since I became a McClain.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my older sister, Veronica, shaking me. “Hey! You going to stop zoning out any time soon?”

“Hey! I wasn’t zoning out! I was…thinking,” I exclaimed indignantly with my arms crossed for good measure.

Luis was smirking, “Oh really? What were you thinking about so hard?”

_Just about how my life is going to get a lot crazier. Well, more than it already is._

As if on cue an owl flew through the open window that was allowing the ocean breeze to enter before it became an impromptu entrance. Mama started freaking out and tried waving it out, my siblings were trying to protect their food, and my Papa got the duster and started trying to attack it out the window.

I was laughing at the shenanigans until I noticed that it had a letter tied to its leg. _Odd…_ I got up, stood on the table (horrible manners but I’ll apologize to Mama later). The owl noticed me and landed on my outstretched arm and hooted in greeting. I removed the letter from its leg and with a farewell hoot it flew out the window.

_Lancelot McClain_

_Fourth Bedroom on the Second Floor_

_7639 Freedom Ave._

_Veradero Beach, Cuba_

I was left standing on the table staring at my letter, I stiffly got down and continued to stare. _Do I open it now? Wait? It has the _exact_ location of my bedroom! Is someone watching me?!, _Papa threw the duster at me, which is very effective at knocking me out of my thoughts. “What the? For why Papa?!” I yelled indignantly.

“You should know better than to get on the table! Don'e do it again or it’ll be the slipper next time!” Mama yelled.

I paled and looked at my siblings who were laughing at me. _NOT THE SLIPPER! It’s worse than the duster! _I sat down in my seat and quickly finished eating, I set the letter down beside me which caught Veronica’s attention and she picked it up.

“Who’s this from? Why, no, _how_ do they know where your room is?!” Veronica asked with an edge of panic and concern in her voice. Papa and Mama looked over her shoulder. Papa and Mama looked at each other worried and panicked. I couldn’t take the looks they were exchanging so I ran up to my room.

_Who’s watching me? Where are they? _I was staring out my window trying to find the culprit. It’s extremely creepy to stalk an eleven-year-old and very, very, _very _concerning. _Do I ask Mama and Papa to call the cops?_

I was startled out of my thinking by my cat (well it was more a lion/cat hybrid), I remember being told it was a pureblooded kneazle, speaking to me telepathically. _‘Stop worrying about it. It’s nothing bad, just something new. Weren’t you always saying you wanted an adventure?’_

“Well yeah but this wasn’t the start I had expected…” I told Edan, my kneazle. He’s been able to talk to me telepathically for the past few months.

_‘Starting the adventure is the hardest and scariest part. Once it’s begun, it’s unpredictable,’_ he said as he jumped upon my shoulder.

There was a knock on my door, “Lance? Can you come downstairs for a moment?” Papa called through the door. I could hear the worry in his voice even though he was trying hard to hide it. _Good effort but no dice Pops._

I ran down the stairs to see Mama crying and Papa hugging her and whispering in her ear. I tilted my head, “Mama, what’s wrong? Will everything be okay?” I asked as I came up to hug her.

She smiled sadly and nodded, “Of course it will be, it’ll just…take some time.” We were hugging for a bit before Papa pulled away and sighed.

“I want you to stay in the living room for a while, at least until these letters stop. It will be like a giant McClain sleepover. Everyone will stay in the living room and have movie nights. Don’t worry about this, your mother and I will take care of it.” Papa said with a strained smile while ruffling my hair.

***ONE WEEK LATER***

It’s been a week since Papa suggested the huge ‘McClain sleepover’. It’s been tiring, all of my siblings and by parents sleeping in the living room, there were a few fights which is to be expected, especially with five kids and two adults all within close quarters of each other. More letters showed up but I wasn’t given any of them. I don’t know what happened to them now that I think about it…

It was late at night when my adventure was to begin. It was 3am when there was a firm knock on the door. My parents startled awake and Mama shoved us all behind her with Luis and Veronica helping to shield me, and my younger siblings, Maria, who was four, and Antony, who was seven.

Papa got the door with a, “Do you have _any _idea how early it is?! My family and I are _trying _to sleep!”

“Well, I don’t particularly want to be here any more than you want me here, so I suggest you allow me to do what I was sent to do so I can be on my way,” a deep, drawling voice ordered. _He sounds scary and he told off Papa! Nobody does that except Mama._

_‘I don’t feel anything bad from him. He’s just cranky, which I’m sure everyone here is,’ _Edan said with a hiss.

Papa came in followed by a tall man in black robes. The mystery man had long black hair, dark eyes, pale skin (he must not get enough sun), a hooked nose, and what seemed to be a permanent scowl one his face.

Mama was crying as the terrifying man was glaring at her and Papa while Papa was trying his best to comfort her.

“I am Professor Snape. Now that introductions are out of the way,” he drawled as my siblings huddled close together. He pointed at me, “why has this boy not received any of his letters? Hogwarts is not the only school that has tried to contact him. It is too dangerous for a child to be uneducated,” the man snarled angrily. His arms were crossed firmly across his chest and he had a scowl across his face. After his rant I stepped away from my siblings and sent a quick look to Luis and Veronica. They nodded and led Maria and Antony away.

Mama sniffled, “I-I’m Anita and my h-husband is M-marcus. W-we ju-just wan-wanted to p-protect hi-im,” she explained through her tears.

Papa nodded as he rubbed Mama’s back, “We don’t want to send him anywhere he’s unfamiliar with. We don’t know of any of these teachers at this ‘school’ and we don’t know if he’ll even be safe. Heck, we don’t know where any of these schools _are_!”

The man finally dropped his scowl in exchange for confusion and a hint of anger, “This is why people need to listen to me but of course they don’t.” he muttered then spoke louder, “Pardon my curiosity, but why would this boy require protection? Protection from whom?” he eyed me curiously and looked back at my parents.

My parents exchanged a look and nodded, “Years ago,” Papa began while he stood from the couch, “my son, my wife, and I received a visit from a…strange woman.” He started pacing as he organized his thoughts, “She told us what happened to Lancelot, why he was important.”

Snape eyed me more critically, I felt so small while he was staring at me and tried to hide into Mama’s side. “What exactly happened? How is he important?”

“W-we a-a-adopted him when he was barely 18 months old,” Mama was saying through her tears, “he’s n-not actually Lancelot McClain but he always will be my son.” She glared at him as though challenging him.

I stepped forward and was instantly pinned with a raised eyebrow, “I don’t know if I can trust you with my secret. It’s a big one and I know what I’m destined to do…”

Professor Snape looked resigned and sighed, “I am a teacher first, but also a caretaker. I am the Head of Slytherin House. That means that the students of my house are welcome to communicate any problems with me. It stays between us unless it is concerning in which case, I will notify the parents. As you have not been sorted yet, you can trust me with any concerns or problems. I will swear an oath if need be.” He stared at me while I considered what he said.

_‘I would trust him. You need allies if you are to accomplish what is required of you although I would take him up on that oath though. Just as a precaution,’ _Edan nuzzled his face against my leg and nodded.

I nodded, “I think I want to take you up on that oath, then. It’s not that I don’t believe you won’t take care of me! I just don’t know you well,” I rushed to explain.

The professor nodded with an irritated look on his face, “Very well,” he pulled out a dark stick, “I, Severus Tobias Snape, do hereby swear to keep any information told to me by the McClain’s a secret unless I am given permission to share with others. So, I swear it, so mote it be.” He said with a note of finality and a bright white light enveloped him.

My parents and I looked on in awe, the professor noticed and had a slight smile, “That’s magic and so you know that it took,” he pointed at the coffee table and waved his stick (wand?) and suddenly there was a large brown dog wagging his tail where the coffee table was then it reverted back.

“Whoa! Okay, so um…yeah. My birth name is Hadrian Altair Potter.” He looked stunned at this revelation then skeptical, “I can prove it! One sec.” I focused on my appearance and looked down, I was a bit shorter, paler, and I could see long black hair and knew my eyes were green. I looked up at him and he seemed conflicted.

“Impossible…he was going to send someone to collect you…” Professor Snape murmured as he took a seat on the recliner. “Well, I will keep your secret, now onto the school.” He handed me an envelope with a simple order, “Read it.”

I sighed and looked at it,

_Lancelot McClain_

_Living Room Floor_

_7639 Freedom Ave._

_Veradero Beach_

_Dear Mr. McClain,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed the school supply list. We expect your owl no later than August 1._

_We look forward to hearing from you._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House_

“What? How do you know exactly where I am? The other letter I was had my room location. Do you have someone watching me?!”

Professor Snape seemed amused, “No, nobody has been watching you. The Book of Admittance and the Quill of Acceptance keeps track of who is admitted to Hogwarts and who declines. Very accurate, as you have seen.”

_Okay, I guess it’s comforting to know nobody has been watching me but it’s still creepy. _I nodded as I pulled out the supply list. “Wand, potions kit for first years, pewter cauldron? Where will I get these?” I asked and looked up at him in confusion.

Professor Snape smirked, “There’s a few places we can go but we will be going to Diagon Alley. Do you accept the invitation? I was serious earlier. It’s dangerous for you to not be educated on how to control your talents.

“Mama, Papa, can I go? I know you’re worried, but I want to learn everything I can. Please?” I asked with my number one weapon, my puppy eyes.

Mama and Papa exchanged a glance which seemed to be all they need to communicate. _How do they do that?_

_‘You’ll understand someday. When you find your mate you’ll know,’ _Edan said with a purr.

“I suppose you can go, we will be expecting phone calls or letters. Just something to let us know you’re okay,” Mama said sternly, and Papa patted her shoulder with a smile.

Professor Snape seemed pleased with this answer, “Excellent, we’ll go tomorrow. For now, I will leave to allow you to rest. It’ll be a busy day. I recommend keeping your glamour in place while we go. You’ll be noticed otherwise. Good night,” with that he turned and left out the door and we heard a sharp crack.

“Now,” Papa said with a smile, “you need to get to bed. It’ll be a long day tomorrow and you need rest. Anita, can you make sure the others are sleeping?”

Mama nodded and left while Papa put a hand on my shoulder, “I’m not going to hide it, I’m worried but if you are certain about this then I trust your judgement.” He said with a sad smile and a hug.

I smiled, “I know Papa, at least I can trust Professor Snape. Now, I don’t know about you but sleep sounds good.”

_‘Sleep is very good. I hope you’re ready for the crazy cuz the crazy train is about to depart.’_

_NO SASS!_


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long update but I should be able to update more frequently. It'll get more interesting as it continues and you will truly see how much of BAMF Lance can be. Anyways, I own nothing (except Edan, the sassy bastard) and I never will.

It was the next morning, it was decided that I would go alone so Mama can take care of my siblings and Papa can go to work, Edan was going to stay here so he wouldn’t draw too much attention. I was sitting at the kitchen table, joking with my family, and Maria was throwing cereal at everyone when she thought no one was looking.

There was a knock at the door. I grinned and bolted to get it, “Hiya!” I exclaimed with a bright smile. Professor Snape seemed exceptionally unhappy. “You’re not a morning person either, are you?” He grunted and scowled at me. “Come on in! We can get you some coffee. I don’t know why adults like the stuff. It’s so bitter!”

Professor Snape nodded, “That would be acceptable.” He followed me in and sat at the kitchen bar. Mama smiled and gave him a cup of coffee and set sugar and creamer in front of him.

After an additional thirty minutes where Mama made sure that Professor Snape would look after me and get me home on time, she gave him some money for supplies, and we were out the door.

“Before we go, I must tell you that I will have to inform a few people of your identity. The bank and your account manager to be precise.” I nodded reluctantly. Professor Snape held out a rope, “Grab on to this and DO NOT let go until I tell you to do so. This is a portkey and will take us directly to The Leaky Cauldron.” I nodded confused and grabbed on.

Suddenly the world appeared to be swirling beneath us, or were we swirling that fast? I saw the ground show huge glowing cracks. “LET GO!”

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!” I yelled anxiously. _He wants me to WHAT now?! Nu-uh, nope. NOT TODAY!_

“I SAID LET GO! TRUST ME!” Snape yelled with a fierce glare.

I let go hesitantly and was hurtling toward the ground. _Well, that was a very…painful experience._ “Ya know, I totally could’ve done without landing on my face. Seriously man, not even a _little bit_ of a warning?” I glared at him as he was walking, yes, freaking _walking through the air_ toward where I was laying.

He held out a hand for me, “Perhaps you’d like some assistance finding your feet again?” he said in a snarky way although there was amusement shining in his eyes.

“Nope. No. Nu-huh. Imma get up when I want to,” I said with a pout. I’m sure I looked like a wounded puppy but that was _betrayal._

Professor Snape chuckled and shook his head, “Come on. We have a lot we need to do today and not much time to do it.”

I sighed and grabbed his hand that was still stretched toward me, “Will you teach me how to do the walking thing?”

He nodded with a faint smile and I was led through the pub toward the back. The bartender smiled a toothless smile and waved. “That’s Tom, very friendly. Used to be a Ravenclaw back in the day. He was one of the best at arithmancy.”

“What’s arithmancy?” I asked with a tilt of my head. “Also, what’s Ravenclaw? And Slytherin too? Can you tell me about the classes?” I asked eagerly while bouncing on the ball of my feet.

He smiled slightly as we came to the back wall, “Here we are, watch closely,” he instructed as he tapped the bricks with his wand. I watched amazed as the wall completely separated to make an arch into a very active alleyway. “This is Diagon Alley. It’s the best place in Britain to get your school supplies.”

“Now back to your previous questions, arithmancy is one of the electives offered in your third year; should you choose to take it, it’ll teach you to utilize equations to predict the future and how to use equations if you ever wanted to try inventing new things like potions, spells, or magical artifacts. Very useful but underrated as well,” I nodded with wide eyes. _This is so cool!_

Professor Snape smirked when he saw my expression, “Hogwarts divides its students into houses based on their personality. Slytherin is my house, we value a cunning, ambitious nature, Ravenclaws value wit, creativity, and intelligence, Hufflepuffs are hard-working, loyal, and fair, Gryffindors” he sneered with a grimace, “they’re the idiots, in my opinion. They’re chivalrous, courageous, and daring.”

My brows furrowed in thought, “I think I like Ravenclaw or Slytherin out of those options. Hufflepuff wouldn’t be bad either, at least I’ll know who my friends are. Nothing against Gryffindor, but I’m not that brave...” I murmured quietly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, “There are people from all houses that can be great friends to you, you just need to find them.”

I smiled and nodded, “Now, shall we get this long day of shopping done?”

“First we have to go to the bank,” we were walking along the cobbled streets. There was so many different things, an apothecary, an owl shop, bookstore, quill shop, and finally we stopped in front of a large white building with columns in front of it, large silver doors with an engraving on them. 

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

I raised an incredulous eyebrow, I looked up at Professor Snape, “Surely that’s just a threat isn’t it? What could that mean? You’ll find ‘more than treasure there’?”

He smirked down at me, “Oh, it’s much more than a threat. It’s a promise. There’s extensive security measures, it would be foolish to ever attempt to rob this place.”

I nodded with wide eyes, then I realized who, or rather, _what_ was walking around, I nudge Snape gently, “What are those?” I whispered quietly. There were short, like 2 feet tall, creatures walking around; they had long, sharp noses, big pointed ears, and what seemed like a permanent scowl on their faces.

He whispered back, “Those are goblins, there’s no one better to watch your money than a goblin. They’re proud creatures, actually there were about five centuries of goblin rebellions that were started because of their pride but you will undoubtedly learn about that from one of your other professors.”

I nodded eagerly and got in line behind a 7’ giant of a man with a large brown coat, “I need to get the you-know-what from vault you-know-which,” he leaned forward but didn’t bother lowering his voice that much to guarantee privacy.

“Hagrid,” Professor Snape drawled with a scowl. The man, Hagrid I assumed, jumped and turned around with a hand on his chest. 

“P’fessor! What are you doing here? Did Dumbledore send ya? Oh, who’s this tiny thing?” he rambled in a deep voice. _HEY! I’m not tiny! Not everyone can be 7’ giants! Wait, what thing? Who’s Dumbledore?_

“You _imbecile_! You don’t know who could be listening in,” Snape snarled at him quietly. The man had the sense to at least look abashed. “For your information, this is a future student, his name is Lance. Now, continue with your task but might I recommend being quieter.”

Hagrid turned around and continued with his task, whatever that is. As he’s being lead away by another goblin he gives me a sheepish smile and a wave. I wave back awkwardly.

We step up to the teller, “We request an audience with Griphook, it is urgent.” Snape says with a note of finality to his voice.

The teller gives him an appraising look and nods. “Follow Ripclaw please,” he gestured to a goblin in a red overcoat. We were led to an ornate oak door with a gold plaque that had ‘GRIPHOOK’ in elegant calligraphy. Ripclaw gestured for us to wait and entered the office for a few minutes.

After a few minutes Ripclaw came out and nodded for us to go in. I still knocked out of courtesy though. _My Mama didn’t raise a heathen after all…_

After a few minutes we were sitting across from a huge oak desk with a goblin in purple attire, “What is the reason for our meeting today?” Griphook, I assume, asked with a deep, raspy voice.

I looked over to Professor Snape, he nodded at me and started explaining, “First, we will require a vow that you will not disclose anything that is discussed in this meeting with anyone.”

Griphook raised an eyebrow, “Everything will remain confidential. I will do a vow for your reassurance but it is unnecessary.”

After the vow was complete there was a flash of blue light, “Secondly,” Snape continued, “we will require an inheritance test for this boy. The vow will make much more sense after it is completed.”

Griphook nodded and retrieved a scroll with an intricate gold seal from his desk. “I will need a drop of your blood on this seal.”

I looked at the scroll with doubt, “No offense, but how is that going to tell us who my family is? I know magic is a thing but I thought it would be more...science-y. Do you people still do science stuff?” I reached out for the dagger that was pushed toward me and made a small cut on my thumb. I rubbed my thumb on the seal and watched as it unfurled and green and black writing appeared on it.

Hadrian Altair Potter  
Heir to the Ancient House of Potter  
Heir to the Ancient House of Peverell  
Heir to the Ancient House of Slytherin (by conquest)  
Heir to the Ancient House of Gryffindor  
Father: James Charlus Potter (deceased)  
Mother: Lily May Potter-nee-Evans (deceased)  
Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (alive, incarcerated)  
Godmother: Alice Marie Longbottom-nee-Black (alive, medically incapable)  
Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (alive)

I looked over at Griphook with wide eyes, then I turned my attention to the professor. “Um...what does this mean for me…? And why do you look so angry?” I noticed that Professor Snape was scowling at the paper angrily.

“We will need a summary of all of his accounts since Dumbledore took over as magical guardian,” Professor Snape said grimly. _Accounts? How many do I have?_

Griphook nodded and pulled out some forms from one of his filing cabinets, “These should have been delivered to your guardians but it appears that Dumbledore has a few blocks on you and a mail redirection charm. All of your mail has been sent to him.”

“Wait a minute! Blocks?! Why has he been keeping such a close eye on me? Does he know?!” I was beginning to panic more and more with each question that crossed my mind. _What do I do if he knows? Lady Magick told me and my family to be careful around him! What do I do?!_

Before I could descend too much further into my panic, Snape put his hand on my shoulder. “No, he would have sent someone else to get you had he known. Normally he would not send me to retrieve muggleborn students but I happened to be in the area.”

Griphook nodded, “There are no traces on your person, those seem to have been removed whenever you were bout 18 months old. I don’t know the circumstances but that is fortunate. As for the blocks, most of them have been removed but your metamorphmagus abilities have been mostly blocked but the block will wear off when you are of age. Speaking of coming of age, your birthday appears to have been changed on every document about you. July 28th instead of the 31st...we’ll look into that.”

After a few minutes of Griphook looking through the bank statements I could tell it wasn’t good based on Griphook’s furious expression.

“What’s wrong?” Professor Snape asked hesitantly. I could tell he wasn’t looking forward to whatever was going to be uncovered. Honestly, neither was I. Today has been rough and it’s not even over yet.

Griphook heaved an angry sigh, “It would appear that Dumbledore has made several withdrawals to himself, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley. It also appears that he’s arranged for you to be engaged to Ginevra Weasley.”

I was stunned and pissed, “HE DID WHAT?! Please tell me we can reverse all of this?! I don’t want this!” I yelled furiously.

Griphook nodded, “We will begin the process of recovering everything, with interest. We will also absolve the marriage contract. Do you have any idea who you want for a magical guardian? Assuming you want to change it?” he asked with a dark grin.

I nodded and thought about who I could choose. Before I could speak up Professor Snape beat me to it, “I will speak to a few trusted friends and see what we can do. Can we remove him from having any access to his accounts?”

Griphook nodded and moved to another filing cabinet, “I will get right on that, while you’re here would you like to sign up for a debit card? You can make purchases without having to visit your vault when you run low. It will work anywhere that you can spend money. We will automatically do any conversions for you no matter where you are.”  
I nodded, “That would be amazing! Thank you for everything you’ve done.” I received a sharp toothed grin.

After a few minutes I walked out with a sleek black card and a feeling of reassurance, control, and a more optimistic outlook on what would soon become an...interesting adventure.

Professor Snape and I were talking about the different classes, and he was giving me a run down of one of the classes, herbology, which helps with his class, potions. We made it to Madame Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions where Professor Snape patted my shoulder, “I’ll be right back. Go ahead and get your robes; I would recommend getting an extra set or two. You never know what could happen. Also, don’t leave this shop until I come back.”

I was looking through the window where I saw a boy with blonde hair being measured, “Okay, I guess I’ll see you later?” I asked hesitantly as I entered the shop.  
Immediately, I was rushed over to a stool and helped up by a middle-aged woman with a friendly smile. “Hello dear, going off to Hogwarts? Oh, who am I kidding! Of course you are! Just a moment and you’ll be measured and fitted for your robes. How many would you like, dear? Oh, goodness! Where are my manners dear? I’m Madame Malkin. Who might you be, young man?” she asked eagerly. Madame Malkin was very...energetic, and kind, very motherly.

“I’m Lance. I’ll be going to Hogwarts, first year. I would like six sets of uniforms if it’s not too much trouble. I was talking to one of the professors and he said the uniforms aren’t likely to survive his class,” I replied sheepishly. She nodded and got to work.

The blonde boy looked over, he had very pointed features but not to the point that it looked weasel-ish. I smiled politely, “I assume you’re also going to Hogwarts?” I asked in an effort to make small talk.

He beamed, “Yes! What house do you recon you’ll be sorted into? I hope I get put in Slytherin. My whole family has been. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be bad either but I don’t see myself as a Hufflepuff. They’re too goody-two-shoes.” The girl measuring him scowled. Huh, I guess she used to be a Hufflepuff. “Oh, I’m Draco Malfoy by the way. What’s your name?” 

_Wow, this kid can talk!_ I smiled at my new potential ally, “I’m Lance McClain. I don’t really know where I will end up… Ravenclaw sounds most accurate, I’m very curious after all. Slytherin wouldn’t be bad either. Hufflepuff would be great for meeting honest people and true friends. Gryffindor though…no thanks.” I said excitedly.

“McClain? I don’t think I know that name. Are you foreign by chance?” Draco asked with a tilt of his head, curious.

I nodded, “From Cuba. Got my letter and decided a change of scenery would be nice, also a new adventure awaits. Sure, it’s rainy, depressing, and gray. Very, very gray...but nice nonetheless.” 

Draco laughed, “I haven’t been to Cuba. Maybe I’ll go during summer vacation,” he jumped down when the Hufflepuff girl gestured for him to. She didn’t seem nearly as upset as before.

When Madame Malkin gestured for me to do the same, I went over to Draco, “So, who are you here with? Your parents?” I asked in order to keep the conversion rolling. I was sincerely hoping he would become a friend.

“Yes, Mother is buying my books and Father is looking at brooms. It’s a shame first years can’t have their own, don’t you think? We also can’t try out for the team. I’m quite good, when I’m able to try out I’m going to go for seeker. Father said it would be a crime not to put me on the team.”

I laughed, “I think you’ll be great!” I clapped him on the shoulder as we waited for out robes. “Want to hang out sometime? I don’t really know anyone and you seem like a great person.” I asked hesitantly. I walked over to the counter to pay for everything and headed to wait by the door.

Draco beamed, “That would be fun! We can play quidditch and I can show you the rules. You can also meet my other friends. They’ll like you,” he looked down the road. “Here’s my parents and—oh hey, that’s Uncle Sev! Wonder what he’s doing here?”

I looked at the spot that seemed to have his attention, I saw Professor Snape walking with a tall man with long, platinum blonde hair and a woman with platinum blonde and dark brown hair. I assume those are his parents and Professor Snape is his uncle. As soon as they were close, Mr. Malfoy went to pay for Draco’s clothes, he seemed like a businessman, completely serious and calm.

The three adults came over to us, “Draco, dear, who’s this? A new friend perhaps?” the woman asked with a kind smile.

Draco nodded, “Lance this is my mother and father and Professor Snape. Everyone, this is Lance.” I waved in greeting. I didn’t even notice Mr. Malfoy come back, he placed his hand around his wife’s waist and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lance. I see you’ve made friends with my son. I hope he hasn’t been too eager,” Mr. Malfoy gave Draco a pointed look with had him rubbing his neck sheepishly.

I shook my head, “He’s great, I was hoping we could hang out at some point,” I smiled at them. “Hey Professor, where to next?”

Draco looked between me and Professor Snape, “You two know each other?!” he asked incredulously.

I shrugged, “Yeah, he’s helping me get my supplies. Speaking of,” I spun to face Snape and bounced on the balls of my feet, ”where to next?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Books, then wand. Also,” He pulled out a cage with a snowy owl, “I know it’s not appropriate to give students a birthday gift but I figured you would appreciate as many companions as you can get,” he handed the cage to me along with a bag of essentials. I was stunned; I didn’t even think he would remember my birthday, let alone get me something. 

“I-I-Thank you!” I gave him a bright smile. While I was busy admiring my new friend, it was apparently decided that we would meet at the train station for school. I smiled as I waved to the Malfoy’s while we parted ways. “So...any recommendations for some light reading?” I asked while we made our way toward the bookstore.

After a few minutes, and a significantly longer reading list, we came to a store called Flourish and Blotts. I smiled at one of my new favorite places, one thing that not many people know about me is that I love to read. We went in and parted ways, I got the school books and a few other books when I saw one that was interesting, _Animagi and the Mind: Connecting to the Beast Within_. I picked it up out of curiosity and added it to the stack.

I met up with Professor Snape at the counter and I paid for all my books. Professor Snape noticed the animagi book. “Don’t do anything with that unless I’m there. There are some things that are better held off on until later,” Snape said sternly. I nodded confused and held it out to him.

“Would it make you feel better if you held onto it until I was ready then?” I asked hesitantly. He nodded and took it from me and we were off again.

After a few more minutes, we arrived at Ollivander’s Wand Shoppe, a light blue building with the paint that was peeling and grime on the windows. We entered and there were shelves and shelves of tiny boxes, dust everywhere, and a guy riding a ladder to the front…?

“Ah, Severus Snape. Ebony and black phoenix feather, 13”. Reasonably supple, more skilled at defense and potions. How’s it been treating you?” the guy, an elderly man with wiry white hair and huge glasses, said with a crooked smile.

Professor Snape nodded with a small smile, so small it was barely a turn of the lips. “It’s been a very loyal companion, Mr. Ollivander.”

Mr. Ollivander turned to me, “Ah, Mr. McClain. Let’s get you matched with your wand. Now,” he flicked his wand and a measuring tape whizzed toward me, “arms out. Which is your wand arm?”

I tilted my head, “I’m a bit ambidextrous, but I tend to favor my right? Does that help?” I asked curiously. The measuring tape was still whizzing around me measuring different parts of my body, including the space between my eyebrows…?

He nodded and went to the back for a few minutes before coming back with stacks of small rectangular boxes. “Let’s find your wand then, shall we? Here’s a elm and dragon heartstring, 10”, unyeilding.” He placed a dark wand in my hand. I gave him a puzzled look. “Oh, give it a wave!” Mr. Ollivander said with bright, excited eyes.

I waved it and a the candle on the table turned into a flamethrower! “Um...no…?” I put it on the tabletop and pushed it closer to Mr. Ollivander. Before I could think another one was thrust into my hand.

“Maple, dragon heartstring, 11”, quite bendy.” Nope, bottles launched off shelves. “Vine, unicorn hair, 10 ½”, slightly springy.” Nope, boxes flew off the shelves. It went on for quite a few minutes but with each failure Mr. Ollivander got happier while I got more discouraged. 

Suddenly, Mr. Ollivander gave me an analyzing look, “Hmm...I wonder...” he muttered as he left to the back. He returned with another wand, “Holly and phoenix feather, 9 ½”, nice and supple. Go on, give it a wave.”

As soon as I wrapped my hand around it, there were red and blue sparks coming from the wand. I smiled over at Professor Snape who was watching Mr. Ollivander warily.

Mr. Ollivander had a strange look on his face, “Curious, curious...” he started muttering.

I tilted my head, “I’m sorry, but what’s curious?” I asked cautiously. Professor Snape came to stand behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

Mr. Ollivander looked at me, “I have sold a great many wands in my years and I remember every wand I have ever sold. The phoenix whose feather that resides in your wand gave another feather. Just one other. It’s curious that this wand should choose you when it’s brother gave you your scar, Mr. Potter.”

My eyes widened in surprise and fear, “How—no, when-” I stammered in panic. _When did he know? How did he know? Did I slip up again? But, nobody in this world would know what I really look like now...would they?_ Professor Snape squeezed my shoulder slightly to get my attention.

Mr. Ollivander held up a hand, “It’s not anything you’ve done. I just have an uncanny ability to know things. Even if I shouldn’t. I’m sorry to cause you such panic. I assure you, your secret is safe with me.”

I breathed a bit easier, “Thank you sir. For everything.” I smiled over at him.

“I think we can expect great things from you, after all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great,” Mr Ollivander said right before we left the store.

As we finished getting the rest of my stuff I asked what the plan was for meeting the Malfoy’s at the train station. Professor Snape told me that I was invited to stay at the Malfoy’s the night before to make it easier to get to the train station. As we left Diagon Alley I was thinking of finding the magical community in Cuba. Professor Snape dropped me off at the gate to my house and disapparated away. As soon as the gate was open, Edan charged toward me.

_‘I suppose you had fun. Who’s this? Why is she looking at me like that?!’_ Edan was glaring at my new snowy owl.

_Are you..._jealous_?!_ I smirked at Edan as he continued glaring. My snowy owl just preened her feathers calmly. _Why are my familars so sassy?!_

_‘I’M NOT JEALOUS! And if anyone is sassy, it’s you.' _ Edan glared at me and huffed as he trotted away.

“I think he likes you. He’s always sassy, you get used to it after a while,” I told my new companion. She just hooted and nodded. I smiled as we headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time! Stay awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally got an idea on how I want this to go. Have fun and I'm sorry if it takes a bit to update.


End file.
